Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by TotallyRemixed1
Summary: I think most of us fear reaching the end of our life and looking back regretting the moments we didn't speak up, didn't say 'I love you', should've said 'I'm sorry'. There is a time for silence, and there is a time for waiting you turn. But if you know how you feel and so clearly know what you need to say, You'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should SPEAK NOW.
1. Chapter 1 This is not really happening

**Hi! Thank you for clicking on my very first fic! I really hope you enjoy the surprises in this and some even surprised me to tell you the truth. The PPGZ and RRBZ are 14 about to turn 15 and freshman in high school. The RRBZ;** **Brick- Akira Butch- Boomer-**.** Hope you like this and please review when done!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot of this fic! Enjoy! -TR1**

Chapter One: This is not really happening-Momoko

"Ugh," I moaned as I woke up. I looked over at the clock and it said 9:11. 'My last day of freedom, and I didn't even sleep till ten like I wanted to.'

I slowly rolled out of bed and turned on my stereo on the CD section and the CD had my own songs on it. I called it _Summer Jams_ because I wrote them all this summer or did a cover of my favorite summer songs, and I think it turned out pretty well. I made three copies, one for me, of course, and the other two are for my best friends, Miyako and Kaoru.

I got dressed in a bright pink strapless dress and boots with a jean jacket. I combed my now cut hair that is to my mid-back, so it is much shorter than before. I straightened it, put on my make-up and also put on my pink flip-flops. I put my red guitar in its case, put the two CD's in my purse and went down the stairs.

"Hi Momoko, did you sleep well," my mother greeted me, then she noticed my stuff, "Are you going to meet with Miyako and Kaoru?"

"Yep."

"I heard the new song you were working on, and I think it is sounding really well."

"Thanks mom," I said with a happy tone. My mom has always been the biggest supporter since their divorce. He took my little sister with him and mom kept me. Although, I'm glad that I ended up with mom instead of dad because he never liked my music. He never liked me listening to it, singing it, or ever talking about it. That is all in the past now. I just hope I don't end up like them, always fighting and never agreeing on anything.

"Oh and before you leave," I turned around to look at her, "A new family moved in just down the street and I want you to stop by on your way home and tell them if they need anything that we live just down the street in the white house."

"Okay, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

I went out the door and to the garage to get my bike. I put my purse in the basket and my guitar on my back and I'm off.

_Ready or not, here I come. I like you face, do you like my song? Just sing it…_

My phone started ringing as hit the corner of my street. I look to see that the professor is calling, I answer it.

"Hello," I ask.

"Hello, Momoko? Are you on your way over here," he asks me.

"Yes, may I ask why?"

"It's something very important I need to show you and the others."

"Okay, did you call Miyako and Kaoru already?"

"Yes I did and they are on their way as well."

"Sounds cool. I will be there shortly," I say as I hang up my phone.

I pedal hard and fast but not too fast because I don't want any damage to my guitar. I reach the lab at 10:23. I pull my purse out of my basket and take my guitar out of my bag as Miyako and Kaoru walk through the gate.

Miyako was wearing baby blue flip-flops, jean short-shorts, with a sparkly baby blue tube top that tied around her neck. Her hair was different today because it was down, looked wavy and reached her upper back. She had on her usual make-up, mascara, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick.

Kaoru actually looks like a girl today! She had on jean short-shorts, hair straightened that now goes down to her shoulders, lime green v-neck shirt that is form fitting, and DC Rebound Hi Skate Shoes that were dark green, lime green and black.

"Hey, guys," I say, they wave in response.

Kaoru notices my guitar and asks, "Did you write a new song?" I just smile.

We walk in the lab's front door and see Professor, Ken, Peach and three boys.

Mayiko asks, "Who are these boys, Professor? And why are they in the lab?"

"Yeah, if they broke in I can always beat them up free of charge," Kaoru says, as always being as macho as ever.

As for me, I did nothing. I just sat on the couch and pulled out the CD's from my purse and waited quietly while the professor explained.

"No, Kaoru. These boys did not break in, they are living here now. You see these boys are the RowdyRuff Boys," Professor said. My eyes grew at each word the professor was saying.

"Wait. WHAT," I screamed, "You have to be joking, right Professor? Right Professor," I said again seeing as he didn't answer the first time. But the look on his face seem like this was no laughing matter, "No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed with all my might and walked out the door I had just come in.

Once outside I had a temper tantrum like a little two year-old, screaming things like 'No' and 'This is not suppose to happen.' I did not like how the boys were back and how they are living with the professor. They could easily do something or be up to something.

I calmed down some and sat against the tree. I heard someone walk out and sit next to me, "Miyako, go back inside and I will be there in a minute," I said thinking it was Mayiko.

That is until I heard a guys voice say, "That's all well and nice but I'm not Miyako."

I look up and to the right of me I see the very person I despise most in the world. He was dressed in a red v-neck t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, red high-tops and of course that stupid red hat of his on backwards. "What do you want, Brick," I asked annoyed.

"Well I came to see I you were okay with us staying and going to school here, and by the way my name isn't 'Brick' in this form, its Akira, thank you very much," he said.

I stood up and looked into his deep blood red eyes, "Let me tell you this, 'Akria'. Things are going to be different now that you're here. I don't like the fact that you're back. I hate it, actually. To me first impressions are everything, yours was good… this time. I believe that there are second chances in the world and that everyone deserves one. I will give you this second chance and if you as simply even think about being rude to anyone, I will personally end you myself," I said this with so much anger that he actually looked frightened.

"Whoa," he said surprised, "Pinky's got a backbone," he laughed while he stood. He got taller so now I have to look up about half a head.

"See, this is exactly what I meant! I knew you couldn't even be civil and to think that you fooled the professor and the girls," I yelled in his face, "You listen up and listen good, Buster, 'cause I'm only saying this once," I said while poking Akria's chest, "You may have fooled the others, but like hell you're fooling me. I've got smarter since the last time I saw you. I've gotten faster, stronger, and better since then. If you treat anybody like a piece of crap… ha, you don't even want to know what will happen," I say with a smirk on my face.

I turn around and walk inside. He runs in front to stop my path. 'Damn, I was almost at the door, too.' I thought.

"Look, I get that you don't like me or even want me here, but I'm here so you're just going to have to deal with it. My brothers and I have thought a lot about this transition to the good side. Being band never got us any rewards. I wanted to be like you, I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to save the day like you. After the other bad guys kick us o—" I had to cut he off here.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… what do you mean kicked you out?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Bloss. They basically told us to hit the road and to never come back. They didn't want us anymore, not even Mojo wanted his own creations. We felt abandoned, useless, like nobody even cared for us. That was until we got hit with the part of the volcano that you guys made explode," he apparently he saw the confusion on my face, "You see, Pinky, when you and the other girls made HIM disappear and the volcano to erupt, part of the volcano hit me and the boys. Apparently it had some white light on it and since we had some white light in us, it absorbed into our skin and we got older. We were found shortly thereafter and were taken and put into foster care with new names and everything. We were adopted about a month later and here we are. With you," he took a long pause, "Look, can we just start over… as friends?"

He looked very serious. I take a deep breath and let it out, "Sure… but let's start as best friends. I want you to know more about me and I hope you feel the same. But don't think I'm about to let my guard down even for a minute."

He laughed, "Let's go inside because I want to hear you play that guitar."

I shook my head and sighed. He opened the door for me, "Thank you. And I'm not that good at the guitar."

"No problem," he said aloud, "And I bet you are," he whispered in my ear.

I sat down at my pervious seat while everyone was staring at me, "Sorry for my outburst."

I took out my guitar and my music, "This song is for my mom, it may seem kinda dumb but here it goes…"

I start to strum my guitar and sing:

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you,_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs _

_And fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow Whites house_

_Is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you, today_

_I'm 13 now and don't know _

_How my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying_

_And you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop_

_Till I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughin on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you, today_

_I have an excellent boyfriend_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little sister_

_Inside and out, she's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house _

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was 3_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princess and pirate ships and the seven dwarves_

_My sister's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your smile_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know I you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you, today_

I played the last cord and looked and everyone's face, "It doesn't make since because I don't have a boyfriend yet…," I trailed off.

_I'm so over it, been there and back, changed all my numbers…_

My phone started to ring, I looked at the number and it was the hospital, "Hello," I asked while walking into the Professor's kitchen.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Reed, and I am calling in regards to Marie Akatsutsumi," Dr. Reed said.

"Yes, I am her daughter."

"Oh, then I am sorry to say this, but she just got into a car crash. I believe that she won't make it. She told me to call you so she can see you one last time," said the Doctor while my face paled.

"I'm on the way. Make sure she is still there by the time I arrive," I said in a rush. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I put my phone in my back pocket, put my guitar in its case and grab that.

Everyone's eyes were still on me, "Momoko, who was that?"

I looked up to see Miyako talking to me with a worried expression on her face, "My mom… car crash… hospital… not going to make it… gotta go. Bye," I stammered through the explanation and ran out the door with Miyako, Kaoru, Brick, Butch and Boomer following me.

"Momoko, slow down. Everything will be alright," Brick said. I ignored him and walked out the front gate.

"How do you know," I say with tears streaming down my face and not facing him.

"I don't," he said.

"I have to go," I said and wiped my eyes.

"Momoko," yelled Miyako. I turned around and start walking backwards, "We'll meet you there! I promise!"

"Thank you," I yelled back.

I started to run all the way across town without damaging my guitar. I saw this little boy walking out of the foster care with his new mom. Then as I keep running I saw a mom and her little girl walk into this store for a job. I ran even faster. I made it to the hospital and ask them where my mom was. "Room 213," replied the nurse. I thanked her and ran to the end of the hallway to the stairs and ran up two flights and found room 213.

"I'm sorry family member only," the doctor said stopping me.

"I'm her daughter," I said using my leader voice.

I walk in the door of the room and pulled a chair and sat down. "Mom," I said with tears in my eyes, "You can't leave me now. Not when I need the most."

"Baby girl," she said sweetly, "Listen to me; people can be cruel, and they will be. People can hurt you, break your heart, and they will. But only you can let them keep hurting you."

"Mom," I said, "Don't talk like that… like you're going to leave me here by myself."

"Everyone is fighting their own battle; to be free of the past, to live in their present, and to create their future… So baby girl, have a heart."

"Mom," I said, "You can't go. You can't leave me," I heard my friends stop at the door/

"What a wonderful thought it is that some of the best days of our lives haven't happened yet."

"What are you talking about? We have had a lot of best days, in fact the new song you heard me playing… it was for you."

"Then sing. Sing to your heart's content."

I sang her the song that I wrote. She started to cry, "Mama, don't go yet. You have to hold on, please," I begged.

"Baby girl, this is my temporary home. I don't belong here. These windows and rooms, I'm just passing through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know that this is my temporary home," she said all matter-of-factly.

"Mom, can you at least give me advice for… well, the rest of my life?"

"The best advice I can give you is to keep moving forward and don't give a damn what other people think. Just do what you have to do for you," she said with a distant look.

"Mama, I just want you looking out for yourself up there. Never forget me and always let me know when you're watching."

"Baby, I will always be watching," she said as the monitor went from beeping to one consent beeping. I put my head on the bed and just cried. I was surrounded by doctors trying to revive her.

"Don't," I say with a monotone voice. They all look at me, "Call the funeral home. She died a peaceful death with me by her side. She left with a goodbye and fair well. Wishing me the best of luck in everything I do. She left and is not going to come back… ever."

"Momoko…" Miyako said with a worried look on her face, "Do you need a hug?"

I just nodded my head. She walked over to me and hugged me tight. Kaoru came in with some tissues, and I gladly accepted them.

"Hey, guys," I asked and they looked at me, "Do mind staying the night at my house tonight and help me plan the funeral?"

"Sure," they replied.

"Boys," I said and they looked my general direction, "You can come too if you want hang out and help plan."

I grab the stuff that I came with and left with Kaoru and Miyako by my side with the boys right on our heels. We went to my house and called the Professor and told him what happened. Then the girls called their families told them that they would be staying at my house because of what happened and they would be by to get their stuff shortly. The same went for the boys.

As I was thinking it came across my mind that the press hasn't called or ambushed me yet. You see my mom discovered a love for writing and fashion she was the editor and chief of her own magazine, _Pink_, courtesy of me. I got all the latest fashions and met some of the biggest heads in the fashion world; of course I always invited Miyako and Kaoru.

Just as I was thinking my house phone rang and I let it go to voice mail because I knew exactly who it was. "Hi, this is Heather from _Totally Tokyo_, and I am looking for Momoko Akatsutsumi in regards to Marie Akatsutsumi. Is it rue that you are…" I had enough of that and picked up the phone.

"Look, _Heather_, I am fourteen years old. I have no business running an magazine. So you can go and tell all you little reporter friends that Marie Akatsutsumi's daughter will be just like any other fourteen year old in the world. Going to school, meeting new people, have boyfriend, and graduate. All the hopes and dreams of a freshman in high school," I hung of the phone and then called the cable company and told them to disconnect this number and I will no longer be using this house phone.

"You guys can knock yourselves out with whatever's in the fridge," I said weakly as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I had a queen size bed in the corner with a pink canopy. I had white fluffy carpet with a soft pink rug over that. I had a window seat and a desk next to that. Next to my desk was a book shelf. That was all on one side of the room and on the other was all the music stuff I had. My electric piano with stand, my electric guitar, and now my acoustic guitar, plus all the cases I had for every occasion. I was saving up for another guitar with my name on the neck but that will have to wait until I have a job. I also have big window doors that lead to my outside balcony which were cover by light pink curtains.

I walked outside and let the doors open since it was nice. I leaned against the railing and looked up at the clouds in the sky. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts, "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome self?"

"Thinking," I replied.

"What are you thinking about," he asked.

"This time when I was really little, me and my mom used to go cloud watching and use our imaginations to see what we could make that clouds out to be."

By this time he moved next to me and I looked into his deep red eyes and it felt as is everything was okay. Even if it was just for a little bit, "Miyako told me to come up to keep an eye on you so you don't do anything drastic," Brick said.

"Like I would do that," I said, "Which reminds of two things. One, I have to get all my mom's stuff from her office and second, I left my bike at the Professor's house."

He laughed at the fact I left my bike, "How about we go pick up those things and get you some Starbucks?"

"Are you kidding? Of course," I said, "Hey, guys, we'll be back soon. I have to go get my bike and pick up my mom's stuff from her office."

They nodded and we left. We went to get my bike first and then we headed to my mom's office with barrowed boxes from the Professor. It was around 2:30 in the afternoon when Brick and I walked into my mom's office building. I hooked my bike to the bike rack and then we went inside. Everyone was looking at me and not with the usual happy faces they always have when they see me. This time it was sad faces. I walked into my mother's office and put the boxes on her desk and started to pack up all the pictures of me and her. Plus all her old magazines, and her computer.

I sat in her rolling chair, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I felt someone come closer to me.

"Best friend," Brick started and I opened my eyes to see him knelling down in front of me, "You have to smile… it brings out your best features."

I couldn't help but smile, "Shut up, stupid."

"I'm not kidding," he said defensively.

Just then the door to my mom's office opened and the second head in charge, Samantha, came in the room.

"What are you doing to your mother's things," she asked like she was queen bitch of everything.

"Well, you see, Mom died so I am taking her stuff home with me," I said slowly enough for her to understand me.

"Hmph," she stuck up her nose, "The press is here and would like to talk to you," and with that she left. I am so glad she is only an assistant.

"I don't want to talk to them, they will only twist my words," I said with my hands over my face.

Brick took my hands off my face, "You know that you are going to have to talk to them, sooner or later. Sooner is better than later just to get it out of the way, if you know what I mean," I nodded my head, "You can't run away from the truth, because I'm not going give up on you. I will be right by your side."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

I get up out of the chair and walk out the door with Brick right next to me.

"There she is," someone yelled.

"Momoko! Over here," another yelled, "Smile!"

"It's okay, I'm right here," Brick said.

"Momoko, is that your boyfriend," one asked.

I was mad at that comment, "My mother just died and all you care about is if this guy is my boyfriend! I came here to answer your questions about what will happen to my mother's magazine and you want to talk about my love life!"

They are stunned silent until one pipes up, "So, what will happened to your mothers magazine?"

"Her most trust worthy employee will get a promotion, I will decide that at a later date," I said.

"You're not going to take over," one asked confused.

"Why would I? I'm only fourteen."

"When is your mother's funeral?"

"That has yet to be discussed."

"What will become of _Pink_?"

"Whatever the next editor and chief makes it to be. But I really hope that they keep it the same," no more questions were asked, "Are we done here?"

"Wait one more question! Who is the boy if he is not your boyfriend?"

"He is my personal bodyguard so I wouldn't have to talk to you people, but apparently he failed," I said with a joking tone in my voice.

They laughed and I was ushered back into my mother's office by Brick. As soon as the door was shut, I started to laugh like a real laugh. Then I stop laughing abruptly by putting my hand over my mouth. I haven't laughed like that since I was thirteen when mom and dad we still together and my sister was still here. Brick gave me this confused look and just dismissed it like I did this on a regular basis. Which I most certainly do not!

We didn't even wait for the press to leave. Brick grab the box of my mother's things and we headed out the front door of the building with the security helping us through the crowd of cameras and flashes and just random people take pictures of me. I just hope that one day when I am famous and have a record deal that this will never ever happen to me. Now all I need to do is plan the funeral and hope everything goes as planned.

**Well that is it for this chapter. I really hope that you liked it and didn't think that it was too long. I just want to say before you click the review button that Taylor Swift doesn't exist in this world; Momoko is going to be the Taylor Swift in the fic. So please review and tell me what you think! Oh! And if you have any suggestions for Butch or Boomers name please tell me, I had a brain fart and couldn't think of any. If you could help me out with some I will put a big huge thank you to you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Funeral and Secrets

**Hello again lovely readers! You guys gave me some really great names for Butch and Boomer but I could only choose 2. I want to give a big huge shout out to crown172 and deadlyrose123 for reviewing and entering names for Butch who is now ****Hiroshi**** and Boomer who is now Masaki. You both are awesome and I hope you like this chapter because I couldn't have done it without your help crown172 and your help deadlyrose123! Thank you so much Ryo-Ohki fan, Guest, and cookiequeen13 for reviewing! All five of you are awesome! And to the 156 viewers that took the time to read my first chapter, thank you.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the songs or the characters, except the priest and the recor… I have said too much.**

Chapter 2: A Funeral and Secrets-Momoko

It was a couple weeks after my mom had died and I couldn't help but think about what she meant with all those quotes, especially the one about temporary homes. Where have I heard that before? Then it hit me like a golf ball to the head. 'Of course, how can I be so stupid,' I thought, "It's lyrics to a song, mom's favorite song," I said this out loud. I been do that a lot lately, talking to myself, I mean.

Ever since mom left I've had the house to myself. It's really, really quiet. I don't do anything after school anymore, I am one of those lazy people that just come home and do their homework. By the time the funeral was set up, paid for and the will was looked through, it was beginning of September, close to my birthday.

_**Flashback to the will**_

"Miss. Akatsutsumi," The lawyer said.

"Momoko," I said.

He nodded understanding and put his glasses down on the tip of his nose, "Momoko, it says here that you are entitled with the house, everything that is in the house and all the money in your mothers bank will go into you newly founded savings account and will be used for collage money if you don't get a scholarship.

"It also states that if your father is to come anywhere near you that you have full rights to call the police or handle it yourself. I believe that she trusts you enough since she is letting you say in the house… by yourself," he said with a pause. I got up to leave but I stopped when he said, "Wait, there is something else here in fine print. It says that your neighbors will watch you and make sure that your safe… the new neighbors down the street are nice… say hi to them?" he said the last part like a question like it confused him or something.

I knew exactly what it meant. It's like she was writing straight from heaven, "Thank you," I said, "Is there anybody else mentioned in the will?"

"None other than you," was his reply.

I took a deep breath in and let it out, "Thank you for your time."

I walked out the door of the law office and was once again bombarded by the press with the same questions. I usually tried to answer the questions but this time, no. I was feed up with all their questions about who… what… when… how… I was tired and next week was the funeral.

"No. Comment," I said with anger in my voice.

_**End Flashback**_

I woke up the next morning, the morning of the funeral. I wore a black staples dress with a dark blue jean jacket over that and my mother's favorite pair of cowboy boots. I curled my hair and put in a black headband. I grab my guitar and head out the door.

I am at the funeral home where it is being held. I came with Miyako, Kaoru, and the boys who now are going by their alias names, Akira (Brick), Hiroshi (Butch), and Masaki (Boomer). I sometimes got confused trying to remember, but now I got the hang of it… sorta.

Right before the funeral started my father showed up, "What are you doing here," I asked. If it weren't for the people in the other room I would have cussed right there.

"I am here for the funeral, why else would I be here," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're not welcome here, so I suggest you leave," I said with venom in my voice, "Now."

"I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me," he said as he walked towards me but stopped when he was right in front of me and I was against the wall.

"Get. Out. Now."

"Oh! I'm so sacred of twelve-year old," he said heavy sarcasm.

"I am fourteen, soon to be fifteen as of next week," I yelled in his face. I felt that someone was around the corner but didn't really care.

"Oh, who cares about a little girl like you anyways."

"I am not a little girl anymore. As of right now I am in charge of my life, and no one is running it but me! I want you gone and never ever come back. You are the one who killed my little sister and then I had to suffer from it! I had to grow up and become someone I am not! I hate it, and I hate you," I said in a calm but angry tone.

"Hate is a strong word," he whispered in my ear.

"Step away from her," I whip my head around to see Akira with a pissed off look on his face.

"Akira, this isn't your fight," I said, "Go home, you don't belong here with me or anyone else here as a matter of fact," that comment was directed at my lowlife of a father.

"Yeah, beat it kid. This isn't your fight and no one wants you here."

Brick's face faltered, "Akira that last part was meant for my stupid, lowlife, idiot, drunken, can't-take-no-for-an-answer father.' I said as he regained his composure. He pushed my father off of me and threw him out the door with my father screaming that "this isn't over!"

Brick walked over to me, "Hey, are you okay," he asked me worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually. I finally stood up to him after all these years," I said with a smile.

"How did it feel?"

"It felt… tremendous," I said with an even bigger smile on my face, "Mom was right; I can take care of myself."

"Yes, yes you can," Brick said also smiling.

Everything came to a crashing halt, like running into a brick wall and slamming your face on the concrete kind of halt. My mother has died and now I have to make this speech about her. Shouldn't be hard right? Right.

I made my way down the make shift aisle with Brick by my side. He took a seat next to his brothers who were sitting next to my best friends. My guitar was up here and ready to go. I looked at Miyako and Kaoru for help; they only shoved the air like they would be shoving me if they could.

I looked at my mother's forever sleeping figure. I kissed my right hand and put it on her cheek. I walked up to the podium and started, "My mother was a very kind lady," my voice echoed in the quiet room, "She always cared about me and my little sister, no matter where she was or where we were. She was there for us when we needed her. But I guess that's the way she wanted it. She wanted us to have the perfect childhood memories, although some of mine may not be perfect, she still tried her best to make everyone around her happy.

"Like one of my best friends, she would never have a frown on her face unless in deep concentration. Other than that she always had a smile on her face. She always had this saying that went 'I love you little, I love you big, I love you like a big fat pig.' She used to say it every day. I don't think that I could have asked for a better mother, best friend, or roommate and she liked to call us.

"She has this obsession with Carrie Underwood's Temporary Home. As a very special and last favor to my mom, I will be singing her favorite song. But I made it so it fit to her."

I put my guitar on and grab my pick and started to play and sing:

_Little boy, 6 years old__  
A little too used to bein' alone.__  
Another new mom and dad, another school,__  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place...__  
He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,___

"This is my temporary home_  
It's not where I belong.__  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.__  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.__  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my__  
Temporary Home."___

Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go._  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,__  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.__  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,__  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."___

"This is our temporary home._  
It's not where we belong.__  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.__  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.__  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our__  
Temporary Home."___

One mom, hospital bed,_  
The room is filled with people she loves.__  
And she whispers "don't cry for me,__  
I'll see you once again."__  
She looks up and says, "I can see God's face."___

"This is my temporary Home_  
It's not where I belong.__  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.__  
I'm not afraid because I know... _

_This was__my temporary home."  
_

_This is our temporary home._

I finished the song and started to cry while looking at my dead mother and whispered, "Mama, you can't forget me. You promised that you would watch over me and that you would never leave me when I needed you."

I felt someone come and hug me, it was Miyako and Kaoru. I hug them back tightly and sob on their shoulders, "Did you guys bring tissues," I asked through my sobs; they looked at each other and just looked at me while pulling out two huge boxes of tissues from behind their backs.

"Aww, you guys," I said through my tears, "You know you guys are the people I have left."

I went back up to the microphone and they went back to sit down, "I know that my mother will be watching me where ever I go. She apparently thought it was time to leave me, because I no longer needed her. She is the strongest woman I know, she went through a divorce, she let her ex-husband kill her baby girl, my little sister, by giving her cancer, and she watched me fall apart at the worst times. I will always keep you in my prayers, forever and always."

I walked back to my seat next to Miyako and Kaoru who both gave me another hug. I listened to the rest of the speeches about my mother and how she was everything she was suppose to be, kind, cool and collected, calm, fun yet stern, and it made me remember all the good times I had with her.

After everyone was done I went back up to the podium, "Thank you all for you kind hearted words about my mother, she would have wanted everyone to says those things. It made remember all the little quirks, flaws, she had. The way she turned on the radio when writing she fashion report, the way she use to brush her hair with three hairbrushes, and the way she use to ask me about what shoes to wear in the morning before she went to work. I loved my mother very much and I want to thank you all for being here for her… for me," I finished and walked out of the funeral home with one last look at my mom.

They closed the casket and carried her to the Hearse while I got into the limousine (with my friends of course) behind it. We drove to the graveyard and I watched my mother go six feet under.

_**After burial service**_

I stayed a while after everyone left and my friends didn't think it would be safe to leave me alone so they waited in the limo. "Momoko, are you going to be okay," asked an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around to see my mother's best friend (and coincidently our next door neighbor), Alex Rosa, "Yeah, I think I will," I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Well, I thought I would ask. Just being neighborly and all."

I laughed, just a little, at her joke, "You know my mom fairly well, right," I asked Alex and she nodded her head, "What do you think my mother would've had me do as a job?"

She seemed shocked somewhat, "You have taken up a liking in music, is that correct," I nodded, "Well then follow that path and see where it might lead you," she said inspiringly.

"Yeah, but how will I find a record label that wants a fourteen year old girl that just lost her mother and has nothing to her name right now," I asked very seriously.

"Well, I guess you don't have to look very far because I just opened a record label a few weeks ago and have yet to have anyone sign," I looked at Alex in shock.

"Are you kidding? You have to be joking right?"

"Not at all, Momoko. I am one hundred percent serious."

"Oh my god," I said in an unbelievable tone.

"That is if you are willing to sign. I can make sure that you don't go anywhere out of the country for tour until you're out of high school. You can write you own songs and even do live recordings of covers if you want to. You just have to remember that this will be your job and you have to keep your grades in check and no fooling around after school, you will come straight to the studio when you have ideas."

"I am willing to sign, of course! I agree to the teams of use," I yell and hug Alex, "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! Thank you so much," I hollered at the top of my lungs while running back to the limo and opening the door smiling from ear to ear.

"Momoko, why so happy," asked Kaoru.

"I just got a record label," I screamed as the driver took us back to the funeral home so we can pick up our bikes and my guitar.

"WHAT," they all screamed.

"I think you heard me, but if you didn't I'll repeat myself… I just got myself a record label!"

"No way! So that means you're going to go on tours and write you own songs and be famous," asked Boomer.

"Yes, Masaki, I get to do all three of those things, right after I sign when I turn fifteen."

"Wait! Hold the phone. What do you mean sign after you turn fifteen," asked Butch.

"I just thought it would be better to wait till I'm fifteen," my friends looked at me like I was some crazy nut job," I mean it would mean more to me if I signed on my birthday, right?"

"That makes some since," said Miyako, "But,"

"Thank you for understanding Miy—," I started, "You said but, there is always something after a 'but'."

"Well I was thinking, what if we all go with you to watch you get signed to your label," she said cautiously.

"That does make since though," piped Brick, he had be awfully quite about this, like he thinks the fame might go to my head or something.

I smiled, "Yeah, it does."

"So does that mean we can come," asked an excited Miyako.

"Yes, yes it does."

She squealed like a little kid opening a toy on Christmas day. But I was happy and so were my friends. I don't think my mother could have planned this any better. I smiled for all the good things that have happened to me. I was lost in thought when we arrived back at the funeral home. In a daze I got out to the limo and walked up the steps to the door, went inside and grabbed my guitar put it in its case and walked outside where everyone was waiting.

We started out long walk back to my house with a dreaded question asked by Boomer, "So whatever happened to your little sister?"

I froze in the middle of the sidewalk, "It's a very long story," I said as I keep walking without making eye contact with any of the boys.

"I think we got time," said an eager Butch.

"Okay, are you ready for the worst story of your life," I said with a dark look on my face, they nodded eagerly, "Good, it all started when my mom and father got a divorce. My mom got to keep me, even though she wanted us both. My father, who has a drinking problem, got his wish and only got my sister, she was only six at the time, so she didn't really understand what was happening.

"She packed her stuff because I told her that she was going to go live with daddy for a little while. She always listens to me; mom was in her room throwing my father's things in a suitcase and threw him out the door. He had to wait though.

"I knew there was something with my sister with she started school, I went to go pick her up and the teacher told me that she was complaining that her head was hurting. I tried to wake-up my passed out father, who was asleep on the couch to tell him, but he never woke up. I didn't tell mom because she was on a business trip to Paris and I forgot to tell her when she go back.

"Needless to say, my sister got sick and my father didn't even care. The teacher called me and said that they sent her to the hospital because she was so sick. I rushed over there right away and say my six year old little sister dying on a hospital bed.

"I have never seen someone so weak and helpless. The doctor spoke with me and said that she had a brain tumor at the age of six. I couldn't believe my ears, the doctor also said that she might make it if they operate but the chance was slim, and at the time we didn't have the money to pay for the surgery.

"I told the doctor that I wanted my sister to live but we didn't have the money to pay so unfortunately she couldn't have the surgery. I felt like the bad guy in this scene. I couldn't do anything for her but blame that drunken excuse I called father. I was his entire fault that she died and now it is too late to do anything about it.

"She is dead and gone, I will never be able to go shopping with her, or braid her hair, or even drive her to school, take her out to eat, take her to the movies on her first date because mom would embarrass her too much."

I started to cry and run home with footsteps running after me.

'Why do all the bad things happen to me when I'm happy,' I thought.

I opened my front door and slammed it shut before they were even at the corner. I locked the door and slipped down the door and pulled my knees too my chest and sat there sobbing.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Momoko open up! We know that you're in there," yelled Kaoru.

"Come on, Momoko. We just want to help and see that you're okay," yelled Miyako.

"No! I just need time to think," I yelled.

"Momoko," there was a short pause and then a smack, "What about the CD's that you were going to give me and Miyako?"

I totally forgot about them. I got up and ran to my room to grab them out of my purse. I walked back downstairs and slipped them through the mail gate. I didn't hear a clack of the CD cases on the concrete so I am guess that Kaoru caught them.

I heard a squeak like a rusty hinge kind of squeak. I grab the bat that we kept by the door just for this sort of reason. I walked up the stairs and looked in my sister's old room and then checked my mother's room. Both empty. I walked into the bathroom, empty. The last room upstairs is mine.

I open my bedroom door slowly with the bat raised. I saw no one at first so I walked in and lowed the bat just a little and then, "BOO!"

I get jumped! And by jumped I mean hugged from behind and lifted off the ground. I struggle and my attacker lets me go I turn around and my bat collides with his stomach.

"OH," my attacker groans while falling on my bed. I look to see who my attacker is and its Brick.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," I yelled at him.

"You know I thought that you needed a friend, but I guess you got that bat to take care of you."

"Haha, very funny," I said with sarcasm.

"I came to see if you were okay, too. Looks like the bat took care of that too."

"Again, very funny."

"Oh, come on, Momoko. Let's do something to get you mind off of everything. Like a walk in the park or even a makeover," he suggested.

I brightened up at the makeover part, "Are you serious? You, Brick Jojo, are willing to take me to get a makeover. I mean how would this look on your rep at school? How would your football friends feel if you took out a girl and she is not even your girlfriend? Speaking of her, how would she feel if she found out that you took me, an unpopular, to get a makeover?"

"Oh, you worry too much. Let's go."

He dragged me out of my house and we left to go to the hair dressers. I got a trim and I got some red streaks in my hair because Brick said it would look cool. I have to admit it really does. Then we went to get manicures and pedicure's; Brick even got his fingernails buffed. I wondered how the guys would react to that. I got my fingernails painted with a fiery red and my toes we a light pink with cherry blossom tress on them. They looked really cool. We even went shopping for dresses since homecoming was coming up.

"So has anybody asked you to homecoming, yet," Brick asked me.

"No, not yet, anyways. Why do you ask, I thought that you already had Himeko?"

"I was just wondering why you were getting a dress if no one has asked you yet."

"Well," I paused, "If Kaoru or Miyako don't have a date, and then we will be going together. If not I will be going by myself," I replied looking throughout the countless dresses until I found a pink one. I looked at the size and handed it to Brick who added it to the pile in his arms.

"Oh, I guess I never thought about that," he said, "Hey, are you going to try on all these dresses?"

"Yes, and don't complain. You offered and I took advantage," I explained.

"So are you going to buy all these dresses?"

"Oh god, no!"

"Then why do you want to try them all on," he complained.

"Because, one dress may look good on the rack but not your body and vice versa," I replied simply. I grabbed another dress that I liked, checked the size and added it to the pile. This went on for about five more dresses, until I had about ten.

"Excuse me," I told a sales lady, "May I have a dressing room?"

"Sure, follow me."

She led me to an empty room and I took the dresses from Brick and put them on a rack that was in the dressing room. I tried on the first on which was a plain pink short dress that went down to the middle of my thighs and a skinny black belt around my waist.

I came out and looked in the three way mirror, it looked okay on me but I needed to try on the rest. I tried on eight more and they just looked off. But then I tried on my last one and it looked amazing. It was red and sequins all over, except right under my chest where a belt is. It goes around my neck but doesn't tie; it just slips over my head. It is a v-neck that shows my chest. Also the fabric underneath makes the dress skirt puff out.

"You look," Brick said but we were interrupted by some stupid banging on the window and whistling. He looked pissed that someone would do that. I was just embarrassed.

"I should take this off," I began while shaking my head.

"No," Brick stopped me before I went back into the dressing room, "We need to find you shoes."

Brick found me a pair of heels that were beautiful. They were red but they tied around my ankle and looked amazing with the dress. I looked in the three way mirror with Brick behind me. His hands were on my shoulders and he said, "You look stunning, if I wasn't taking Himeko, I would be taking you."

"What the hell do you think you're doing with your hands on that unpopular person, Akria?"

I shudder at the shrieking voice, also known as Himeko, who was right behind us. She jerks Brick away from me and glares at me like I'm the devil.

"I talk to you tomorrow, Momoko!" he yells at me before he is out of sight.

I just laugh, he is so weird sometimes. I don't even know what he sees in her. She is such a bitch. I shake my head and go back into the dressing room and got back into my black dress, jean jacket and boots. I get in line at the counter and this little girl comes up to me and tugs on the end of my dress. I look down and she has a book and pen.

"Hi," she says it so quietly, "Are you Momoko Akatsutsumi?" she asks me in the same softness.

"Um… Yes, why do you ask?" I asked her bending down so I could face to face with her.

"Well, I saw a video of you singing and I… I wanted to meet you. So I have been searching for you everywhere just to ask for your autograph."

I was taken back to the time when I was her age and wanting to meet someone famous. I looked up to them, and wanted to follow my dreams like they followed theirs, "Sure," I said I she handed me the book and pen. I sign my name and note that said; 'Never lose your way to your dream, for all you know if could just be around the corner.'

She was about to leave when I said, "You know, you have my very first autograph," her face light up like she was seeing stars, "What's your dream?" I ask her.

She looked confused for a moment, "You're going to think it's stupid."

"No dream is ever stupid," I said as I shook my head.

She took a deep breath and said, "I want to be a singer like you."

I laugh and smile, "Well then, I must know your name,"

"Emily Marie."

I stop smiling and take a deep breath, "Emily Marie, huh?" she nods I motion her to come closer and give her a hug, "I will never forget you," I whisper in her ear, "Emily Marie."

I let her go back to her family with the biggest smile on her face. Her mom came over to me as I was paying for my dress and shoes, "Thank you, but you did have to do that you know."

"Yes, yes I did have to that. She is my first fan that has asked for my autograph. That to me is very special."

"You shouldn't have encouraged her dream like that though. What if she gets her hopes up and then it doesn't come true," she tells me.

"That the thing about dreams, you have to get your hopes up and believe that you can do anything that you set your mind to. You should have some faith in Emily Marie. My father had no faith and next week I sign to a record label. My mother, my dead mother, was reluctant to trust me when I wanted a guitar and a panio. But she had faith in me that I would never give up. She knew that singing is the only thing that I have ever wanted to do. So have some faith and trust in your daughter," I smile as I look at Emily Marie, "Because I know that I do."

I grab my stuff that was in the bags and walk out of the store leaving a very dumbfounded mother behind. When I get outside I check my phone and I have a voicemail from Miyako, I listen to it;

"Hey, Momoko, I just heard from the principal that he wants you to sing at the pep assembly Friday! Well, isn't that exciting? I guess that you can't answer me… it is voicemail and all. Anyway, you should be getting a call from Mr. Sheldon any moment now!"

And with that it ended. I was in shock, I almost dropped my dress. Next thing I know my phone is vibrating, "Hello?" I ask.

"_Hello, is this Momoko Akatsutsumi?_"

"Yes, this is she."

"_Well, this is Mr. Sheldon, your high school principal."_

"Hello, sir."

"_I have a very important question for you," _he pauses,_ "Would you like to sing at our school pep assembly Friday?"_

"Sir, I would be honored too."

"_That is fantastic. The theme for this year's homecoming is 'Into the Wild.'"_

"I think I can fit some songs into that category."

"_That is even more fantastic, you will be going on after the drumline. You get as much time as you need since you will be the last performance of the day."_

"That you very much sir. I am looking forward to this."

"_We look forward to seeing you perform."_

"Thank you, sir. Well I better go pick out those songs now. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye, and the best of luck to you."_

And he hung up leaving a constant beeping in my ear. Needless to say I ran all the way home.

**Well, that was exciting wasn't it! If you have any songs for the theme 'Into the Wild' please feel free to leave them in the comments. I have a few, I just want to see what you guys come up with. Thanks you so much and until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3 Into The Wild World

**Here I am again! Nice to see that you guys read my second chapter! My friend Moonlightgirl258 is writing a story called "Hating The Past, Loving The Future" you guys should check it out if you haven't already read it, it's a must read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't the PPGZ, RRBZ, or the songs! Forward March!**

Chapter 3: Into the Wild World We Call Fame- Momoko

"Well we know that those guys have the beat!" yelled the girl announcer. I could hear the students from where I was all the way across the building in the freshman locker bank.

"Yeah, they totally rocked it! I could feel the floor shake!" yelled the boy announcer.

"You know who else can rock it and make the floor shake, Alec?" the girl announcer said.

"No, but think that I have a good idea who you're talking about Sydney," Alec said.

I was with Brick, who was filming everything. There would be screens on the walls of the gym so the students could watch my progress across the school. I came up with the idea and Brick thought that is was cool and said that he could film it. I was so excited; I hooked my own red mic up to the schools speakers in the gym.

I decided that they talked long enough, "Are you going to introduce me or what?" I asked annoyed, Brick was busting up because that was not in their little script. I cued Brick to start filming, and I am pretty sure that I had an annoyed look on my face.

"Well were just about to get there…" Alec started but was cut off by Sydney.

"Without further ado, the freshman singer, _and_ songwriter, Momoko Marie!" Sydney yelled. The music started and I just had fun with it.

**Can't Be Tamed- Miley Cyrus**

_For those who don't know me,_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day_

'_Cause I'm hot like that_

I start to move a bit towards the gym. I can feel the crowd from where I was standing. It was amazing.

_Every guy, everywhere_

_Just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always get a ten,_

'_Cause I'm built like that_

I get past the locker banks and am up to the Language Arts hallway. I am dancing and Brick is silently laughing at me.

_I go through guys like money_

_Flyin' out the hands_

_They try to change me_

_But they realize they can't _

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you're gonna be my man understand_

I cut through the business/social studies hallway so I was on the other side of the school near the library.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

I gave my hair a good flip, several times. I was in the doorway between the front commons area and one of the main hallways.

_If there was a question about my intentions,_

_I'll tell ya_

_I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell ya to go to hell_

_(I'm not a brat like that)_

_I'm like a puzzle_

_But all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this,_

_We can make some magic,_

_I'm wrong like that_

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if youtry to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

I am in the schools front commons area and am dancing around like, well I Can't Be Tamed.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

I start to dance on the lunch tables like a mad woman.

_Well I'm not a trick you play,_

_I'm weird a different way_

_I'm not a mistake,_

_I'm not a fake,_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_(I can't be tamed)_

I reach the doors of the theatre and I go down the aisles and in between the seats.

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

I was on the stage at this point and I can hear the student even more. I think they got even louder, and it was because I was getting closer.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

I did a costume change into hot pink ripped leggings with a frayed mini jean skirt, and a tight red shirt with an open lace back and pink combat boots. As for the jewelry, I wore a necklace with a cross and crown on it, a thumb ring and a ring that went across two fingers that said 'love' in all caps. All of these things were courtesy of my mother and Miyako.

**We R Who We R- Ke$ha**

_Hot and dangerous_

_If your one of us then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got our hot-pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't want to mess with us_

_God Jesus on my necklace_

I hold my necklace out to the camera.

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

I point to my make-up, leggings and then the door. I head out the side door that lead to the choir room and then a hallway that connects the band room and the choir room.

_Tonight we're going har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies going num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

I go into the band room and jump up and down making the floor shake in the process. I was running up and down the layers of the room, I almost forgot Brick was filming me.

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talking truth_

_Telling you 'bout the shit we do_

_We're selling our clothes, sleepin' is cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexyfied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies going num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

I run out of the band room and in to the pool commons. I look around and run into the pool area.

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

I go down the steps with Brick hot on my heels. I stop as I get to the water. I look in and see a different girl. I see one with confidence about she seems proud of who she is. She seems older and wiser. That couldn't be me!

_Tonight we're going har-har ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, we are who are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

_Our bodies going num num-num num-num-numb_

_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

I ended up walking up some stairs to what seems like a balcony with a door that lead somewhere, well we're about to find out in a minute. "This next song is a duet so my camera man is going to be replaced for a little bit," I said with a big smile on my face. Brick looked at me like I was insane and at the moment it sure felt like it.

**Wild Ones- Flo Rida ft. Sia**

**Momoko**

_Hey I heard you were a wild one__  
__Oooh__  
__If I took you home__  
__It'd be a home run__  
__Show me how you'll do___

_I want to shut down the club__  
__With you__  
__Hey I heard you like the wild ones__  
__Oooh_

**Brick**

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid__  
__Party going wild, fist pumping__  
__Music, I might lose it__  
__Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it__  
__I don't care the night, she don't care we like__  
__Almost dared the right five__  
__Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise__  
__Take me so high, jumping no doubts__  
__Surfing the crowd__  
__Oooh__  
__Said I gotta be the man__  
__When they heading my van, might check one too__  
__Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose__  
__After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow__  
__Gotta break loose cause that's the motto__  
__Club shuts down, I heard you're super models_

I lead Brick through the door which lead to the wrestling room. I was surprised at first and the continued.

**Momoko**

_Hey I heard you were a wild one__  
__Oooh__  
__If I took you home__  
__It'd be a home run__  
__Show me how you'll do___

_I want shut down the club__  
__With you__  
__Hey I heard you like the wild ones__  
__Oooh_

**Brick**

_Party rocker, foot show stopper__  
__More shampoo__  
__Never one, club popper__  
__Got a hangover like too much vodka__  
__Can't see me with ten binoculars__  
__So cool__  
__No doubt by the end of the night__  
__Got the clothes coming off__  
__Til I make that move__  
__Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof__  
__All black shades when the sun come through__  
__Oh, it's on like everything goes__  
__Round up baby til the freaky show__  
__What happens to that body, it's a private show__  
__Stays right here, private show__  
__I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain__  
__Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne__  
__My life, coming harder than we hit play__  
__Do you busy with the bail, were you insane_

Brick was all up in my face and I was in his right back. I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time. We left the room and out another door which lead us to be behind the freshman class. They realized this and turned around. Brick and I ran for it down the stairs and made a sharp right into another hallway and they a left and we were right in front of the weight room.

**Momoko**

_Hey I heard you were a wild one__  
__Oooh__  
__If I took you home__  
__It'd be a home run__  
__Show me how you'll do___

_I want to shut down the club__  
__With you__  
__Hey I heard you like the wild ones__  
__Oooh_

_I am a wild one__  
__Break me in__  
__Saddle me up and lets begin__  
__I am a wild one__  
__Tame me now__  
__Running with wolves__  
__And i'm on the prowl___

**Brick**

_Show you another side of me__  
__A side you would never thought you would see__  
__Tell that body__  
__Gotta make sure do you have enough__  
__I can't lie__  
__The wilds don't lie_

We made is past the weight room and into a hallway with tires in it. Past that hallway was another hallway that leads to the gym. Perfect. I walked that way and there it was, a doorway with glittery streamers hanging from it. This couldn't be any more perfect. I pointed at it and Brick nods his head. We burst through and the students going are crazy.

**Momoko**

_Hey I heard you were a wild one__  
__Oooh__  
__If I took you home__  
__It'd be a home run__  
__Show me how you'll do___

_I want to shut down the club__  
__With you__  
__Hey I heard you like the wild ones__  
__Oooh___

_I am a wild one__  
__Break me in__  
__Saddle me up and let's begin__  
__I am a wild one__  
__Tame me now__  
__Running with wolves__  
__And i'm on the prowl_

Brick took his "baby" back, as he calls his camera, and shut it off because there was no need for it anymore. Or at least I thought so. "This next song is the weirdest one I think I will ever sing and dance to, but here goes nothing. It's a old song from the 80's, so if you were in high school during the 80's, I need you standing right next to me. Come on teachers! I need you." The somebody got the great idea to start chanting 'teachers' until they came to stand next to me. A few did so I yelled, "All right, let's Walk The Dinosaur!"

**Walk The Dinosaur- Was Not Was**

_Boom boom acka-lacka lacka boom__  
__Boom boom acka-lacka boom boom___

_It was a night like this forty million years ago__  
__I lit a cigarette, picked up a monkey skull to go__  
__The sun was spitting fire, the sky was blue as ice__  
__I felt a little tired, so I watched Miami Vice__  
__And walked the dinosaur, I walked the dinosaur___

_Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody walk the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody walk the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody walk the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody walk the dinosaur_

I started to dance like they did in the video and it is more fun than you think.

___I met you in a cave, you were painting buffalo__  
__I said I'd be your slave, follow wherever you go__  
__That night we split a rattlesnake and danced beneath the stars__  
__You fell asleep, I stayed awake and watched the passing cars__  
__And walked the dinosaur, I walked the dinosaur___

This is so much fun, even a few of the students caught on and started to dance with me and the teachers.__

_One night I dreamed of New York__  
__You and I roasting blue pork__  
__In the Statue of Liberty's torch__  
__Elvis landed in a rocket ship__  
__Healed a couple of leapers and disappeared__  
__But where was his beard?___

_A shadow from the sky much too big to be a bird__  
__A screaming crashing noise louder than I've ever heard__  
__It looked like two big silver trees that somehow learned to soar__  
__Suddenly a summer breeze and a mighty lion's roar__  
__I killed the dinosaur, I killed the dinosaur___

I acted like I was killing a dinosaur. At this point almost everybody was either dancing or singing along with me.__

_Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur___

_Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur__  
__Open the door, get on the floor__  
__Everybody kill the dinosaur___

I started to "stab" the teachers and "kill the dinosaurs" and in the end I was the only one left. I ended up on the ground because I couldn't "eat the other dinosaurs."

_Boom boom acka-lacka lacka boom__  
__Boom boom acka-lacka boom boom_

This is the most fun I have ever had singing. I am really glad that I am signing for Cherry Blossom Records.

After the pep rally, I had a lot of people wanting autographs. But sadly it was the end of the day and they had to catch the bus. I was planning on walking home to change and then go to Cherry Blossom Records for my meeting. I made it to the front of the school and met my friends. Then hugged me and Miyako said I looked fantastic.

"Well, of course, you dressed me!" I laughed.

"You should get home," Kaoru said, "What time is the meeting?"

"Four thirty, why?" I asked.

"Because, it's four now."

"What!" I checked my phone and sure enough it said four, "Sorry guys, but I have to go!" I said in a rush.

"Wait, aren't we coming with you?" Miyako asked following me as she gestured to herself Kaoru and the boys.

"Yes, yes you are. Come on or I'm going to be late!" I yelled.

This is not good, I can't be late. I rush in my front door with everyone behind me and I head straight to my room with Miyako hot on my heels. She and I head for my walk-in closet and pick out my best floral pick dress with a high neck line in lace with lace long sleeves and the solid part of the dress has a sweetheart neckline with a black ribbon around my waist. Miyako grabs my best part of pink flats from her favorite shoe store. She curls my hair while I fix my make-up.

Once all is well in the land of fashion and beauty, I put my guitar in its case, grab my songbook and head out the door towards Cherry Blossom Records. I reach the studio just in time; my phone says its 4:25. I am thanking the lord right now.

"Good you're here, I thought that you weren't going to show," someone behind me said.

"Oh god, Alex you nearly scared me half to death."

"Well, Momoko, one more scare and you will be dead," said the most trusted older woman I know. I laugh; my mom used that joke a lot.

"Well, were is the meeting?" I ask.

She put her work face on and said, "Right this way into my office."

She led me to an actual recording studio. There was a man working the table and another man in a suit and tie.

"Momoko this is John," Alex says pointing the guy working the table, "And this is my partner Austin." They both waved and I smiled nervously.

"Why don't we listen to what you sound like and then we can decide on whether we like you or not," Austin said while John stepped out of the room, I'm guessing so they know that he doesn't do anything to the board while I sing so they can tell if I'm good or not.

I step into the booth and pulled out my guitar. "This is something that I came up with earlier this week," I said and began to play.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, oh  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Oh, I'm just a girl  
Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh yeah  
Oh, I'm just a girl

After I finished, I looked out at Alex and Austin and they looked impressed. They talked for about five minutes then Alex said, "Momoko, you can come on out."

I did as I was told and took a seat a regular table with a pen and paper on it. "Look, Momoko, this may seem sudden for a fourteen year old-"

"But I'm fifteen as of 8:41 this morning."

"Still this may seem kinda of sudden but, we are signing you to Cherry Blossom Records."

I looked at her like she was kidding but she had that serious look on her face. I looked down at the paper and pen on the table. I picked up the pen and signed my name where she told me too. I was about to leave when she told me to stop.

"What is it Alex?" I asked worried I signed in the wrong place.

"We like to give gifts to our newly signed artist and I knew that Austin would like you, so we got you this," she said as she pulled out a tanish brownish looking guitar. It also had my name on the neck; it said Momoko Marie in really pretty cursive.

"Thank you, Alex," I said as I walked out the door and down to the lobby where my friends were. They looked at me like I was crazy, because I went in with one guitar and came out with two.

"So, how'd it go?" they all asked at the same time.

"I got signed, no biggy," I said as I left my shocked friends in the lobby of my new record label.

**Okay, guys this is huge! I owe a big thank you to crown172 and my best friend Moonlightgirl258. She helped me a lot; I keep bugging her and scaring the crap out of her for help. So thank you! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 Throw down

**Sorry for the wait, but it is extra long so don't yell at me for not warning you! I love the songs that are in this chapter so I hope you do to. So without further ado, Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Chapter 4; Rumors, Secrets and Lies or Just High School-Momoko

It is now the December of my sophomore year of high school and it's super cold, like so many people's hearts at this point in time. Snow is on the ground with snowmen on almost every corner. Plus just when the snow starts to melt, it snows again. Anyways these past several months have been hard on me, there were so many jokes and rumors said about me, it all started the Monday after I got signed to Cherry Blossom Records.

**FLASHBACK**

I am in a very great mood today! I got up out of bed and did my normal school day routine. Shower, dress, hair, teeth, and finally make-up. Today I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink long-sleeve shirt that flows with a big black sparkly heart on it, I slipped on my dark pink flip flops and looked out the window and saw that it was pouring down rain. I grabbed my red and black umbrella that was my moms and my backpack and started my walk to school.

I was walking by myself which was strange because usually they guys would meet up with my by now. Then I saw the one and only limo in town drive by and splash me with nasty dirty street water and a very high pitched laughing came right after. I frowned and continued my very wet walk to school.

I walked in the school building and people were pointing and laughing at me. I heard things like 'Did you hear…' and 'Her mom wouldn't…'

I went to the bathroom and dry myself to the best of my abilities. Miyako came in about fifteen minutes later screaming at me. "Woah, Miyako, what the hell? I didn't do anything!"

"I am not screaming at you, I am screaming because of the rumors that she is spreading about you! I can't believe she said that about you! She is such a cruel person," Miyako said.

"Who said what and what did they say?" I asked very confused.

"I will tell you that this said person said," I looked at her to go on, " Okay so this person said that when your mom died that she left the house in you r fathers name and that since he didn't like you had to live on the streets." She said all too fast.

"Okay," I said slowly trying to make since of what she said and who said it, "Who said it?"

"Himeko."

**End Flashback**

With that one word I knew that she was going to be out to destroy my career. I already have my first single out and it was an amazing feeling that you have a song and people are listening to it, but anyways Himeko ruined that too. She even ruined my first relationship by says that he was too good for me and that he deserved someone like her. In the end he broke up with me and it didn't affect me that much, actually. After that I had another relationship that ended much liked the last one. But I broke up with him when realizing that all he wanted was the attention from the press. Then Brick or Akira finally had enough of Himeko's shit and broke up with her and that's where we are now.

I just got done at the recording studio recording Christmas songs for my holiday album. It was very festive and joyful but it was really hard to be thankful because all I could really think about is how I am all be myself now. Brick turned into a music star over the internet and now has a label but a different one than mine, Changing The Music Records. They are so called the rival to my label so it's really confusing.

Over the years and over my several heartbreaks I finally realized that I like Brick, a lot. But he seems to act the same around me which is really hard to tell if he likes me or not. 'UGH, boys.' I thought. They will break your heart, try and fix, then break it again.

I guess what I am try to say is that I wrote a song about Brick without realizing it I wrote it about him.

"MOMOKO!" I turned around to see who called me, it was Boomer, the blue clad boy, or as Kaoru put him, Miyako's boy toy.

"Hey Masaki," I waved at him, "What's up?"

"All of the above, but that's not the point. I need a really awesome present for Miyako and I have an idea but I need your help writing it and singing it." He said all in a rush but the last part very soft and slow.

"Masaki, you do realize that Christmas starts in like," I checked my phone, "Three and a half hours right?"

"Yeah," he said very slowly as I scolded him, "But that's why I need your help. You are the coolest singer-slash-songwriter I know!" he exclaimed as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Ow," I said in fake pain, "I can't just whip out a song like that," I said frustrated with a snap of my fingers.

"Oh, come on. Please Momoko? I will never ask you anything ever again!"

I put my fingers at the bride of my nose and sighed, "Fine, just this once, now what were you thinking?"

He explains what he was thinking as we walk up to my bedroom and he sits in my swivel chair and I sit down at my electric piano which was right next to my red guitar. I slowly nod my head as the idea of the song he wants forms in my head. "Okay, so how about this..." I play what I think it should sound like, slow and sweet like them both.

"No, I want it to be fast but not extremely fast, you know what I mean?" Unfortunately, I didn't.

I played faster but he said that was too fast, I played slower and he said that was too slow. I finally got it just right where we could start adding some lyrics in and about that time it was two hours till Christmas. "Boomer, go home. I will finish it and put it on a cd for Miyako."

"Thanks Momoko, you're a live saver. Oh and how are things with you and… well, um" he trailed off but I knew that he meant his own brother.

"I don't know really, at this point I think that all we can ever be is just friends."

"Have you written about it?" he asks casually.

"I think so, wanna hear it?" he nods his head as I play my piano gracefully.

_This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more out there.__  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face_

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar

I played the last note and Boomer just looked at me with a smile on his face, the evil smile. "Boomer, what did you do?"

"Oh, I just recorded it."

"WHAT! Why?"

"So I can show Brick what he's missing out on duh!" he said it like it was so obvious.

"May I restate this, why?"

"Like I said before, I am going to show this to Brick and he will get all jealous and shit."

"I may not understand boy logic but that is the most stupidest idea I have ever heard."

The next day went as planned sorta, Brick got all mad about my song that I sang "for Boomer" although I told Miyako about what happened so she wasn't the least bit mad at me. But, I can't believe I am saying this right now, Boomer was actually right. That was the hardest thing that I have ever had to say. Anyways, I really think that Boomer and Miyako loved the song.

What happened was I put it in the cd player and it began like this;

_I'm walking fast through traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And we all know is touch and go_

_We are alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love it hurts or bleed, or fades in time_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannon ball_

_Now all we know, is don't let go_

_We are alone just me and you_

_Up in your room and are slates are clean_

_Just tiwn fire signs, four blues eyes_

_So you were never a saint_

_And I've love the shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worth while fight_

_Love is a ruthless game _

_Unless you play it good and right_

_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good_

_And right and real_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worth while fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

"So yeah, I spent till about three this morning trying to make this sound right." I said because even though they have heard me sing before they are still speechless. I looked over at Miyako and she was crying, "Miyako, was it that bad? I thought that I might add both of your guys view to your relationship." I trailed off when she looked at me, "I think that I will be going now." I got up and left without my coat. But before I had my hand of the door was caught.

"Thank you, Momoko. The song was amazing, will it be on you album?"

I turn around to see my favorite, blue eyed, blonde haired person, "You're welcome, Miyako. It was long but I felt like it fit both of you perfectly."

"It did, thank you."

"No problem." I gave my best friend a hug and left the professors for a walk. I went to the flower shop to get a dozen daises. I walked all the way across town to the graveyard and placed the flowers where my mom was. "Merry Christmas, mom."

"Doesn't seem very Merry, does it?" I deep voice that I have come to know very well.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint." Cue the deep chuckle here.

"You never do," He paused, "Did you ever think things would end up this way?"

I shook my head, "No, I always thought that my parents were forever, I always thought that nobody died until they were old, well older anyways, I thought my father and I would have been closer, I thought things would be different when I got a label, things should be different, but we can't change the past. But we also can't keep living in it either, we can't be afraid of what we know because then we would never leave our room."

"That's a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it."

"I think you just told me about it," he paused again, "I think you should stand up to her."

"What," I was highly confused, "Who? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I think you know who. The winter sports dance is coming up soon, and since I have nobody to go with, the first person that came to mind was you."

"Akira, you know that the principle likes live performances."

"Yes, but he never said anything about a challenge."

"Where are you going with this, Red?"

"I think you know exactly where I am going with this, Pink."

"I have a sing-off with Himeko?" I question, just to make sure we are on the same page.

He nods, I felt a cool breeze that let me know that my mother agreed with him. I shivered.

"Your cold." He said it more like a statement, not a question.

"No." I lied smoothly.

"Yeah right, here take this." He handed me his jacket. I gladly accepted.

We talked all the way to the park swing set. I scooped the snow off the swing and sat down while Brick's choice was to lean against the bar that held the swing up-right.

I was getting ready for the winter sports dance with Miyako and Kaoru. I bought this really cute white sundress with a thin brown belt around the waist, a jean jacket that just covered my shoulders and stopped right underneath my chest, and the cute pink and light brown sandals. Miyako did my hair by sweeping my bangs across my forehead and crimping the rest of. She also put red lipstick on me and all my eye make-up necessities.

She put Kaoru in white shorts and a lime green tank-top that you could see her black sports bra through, and lime green sketch plus three shoes that just came out and I managed to snag one in all of our colors. I put Kaoru's hair in a messy bun that had her bangs in a loose braid in tied back into the bun.

Miyako got herself in her dark blue and black dress. Her chest area was all black while everything underneath that was the dark blue and black in a flower pattern. Her shoes were looked like lace up high-heeled ankle boots that were black. She wore a gold necklace that had the word love on it.

The boys picked us up at around 8:45 and we all got into the chauffeured car. Once we got to the school I took Miyako to the little theater that the principal is letting me use and we started on the extras. She drew a sparkling pink thirteen on my hand with sparkling black outline and she wrote on my right arm; 'They can't order me to stop dreaming.'

Miyako leaves and I am stuck where I am until 9:15. So I have like ten minutes left. Then suddenly the doors came bursting open and in comes Brick with a frantic look on his face. "She found out." He said sounding just as frantic as he looked

"What do you mean she found out? Brick what am I going to do?" I say. I have never done something like this before. I start to pace back and forth

"Look, I think we both just need to take a chill pill and relax." He said.

"I don't know about this, Brick. What if the whole thing backfires and she is using a recording!?" I say even more nervous, "How will Alex react when she finds out I did this? She could take everything I have worked so hard for and throw it away, or that is what she will tell me. I can't do this anymore."

"Momoko, do you really want to quit and give her the satisfaction that she actually bet you at your own game."

"Well, no." I said a bit unsure.

"Here, take this." He said as he gave me a container that you would get out of a restaurant machine.

"Brick, what is it?"

"It's a gumball ring." He stated proudly. I opened up the container and in it, it had this cheap looking metal ring that was painted pink.

I laughed just a little bit, "Brick, this is probably the cheapest gift anyone has ever given me," I said with more laughter pouring out of me, "But, it is also one of the sweetest things any guy has ever done for me."

He smiled, a genuine, real, smile. I smiled too as he put it on the middle finger of my right hand. "Well, I think that is my cue to leave for your introduction.

I was waiting to hearing Brick introduce me but instead I heard a girl's voice. "Hi everyone! Pretty much all of you know me but for those of you stupid people out there and don't know me, my name is Himeko and I will be having a sing-off with Momoko. So I will start since I am paying some dues here today." She said all fake and prep she is.

**East Northumberland High- Miley Cyrus**

**Himeko: **_My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you__  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase from my heart_

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
Just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Now you're standing here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you

When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still so palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
If there's some confusion_  
let me tell you__  
your just delusional__  
get a clue cause people change  
Thank God I did [x3]_

Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you

Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Rock 'n' Roll  


"Wow that was interesting," I heard Brick say. He has that right, it for sure was interesting. She was dressed like a complete and utter slut and her singing suck ass. Like big time. "Up next, you know her, you love her and if you piss her off she will write a song about you; Momoko Marie!" he screamed.

I walk up on the stage and I pass Himeko on my way, "You better do horrible or I will destroy your career faster than you can write your next song." She said all bratty like the human she is.

"Ha, well Himeko, you pick the wrong day to say that, because I already wrote a song about you," I paused, "Back stage. So watch me." I said with a very serious look on my face and she just stomped to the other side of the stage.

I walk on the stage and Brick puts the microphone on the stand for me, "Kick her ass." He whispers to me as I pass.

"Well, you know me, and if you don't you must live under a rock or something. But anyways, I just wanted to let you know that this is something that I want to do for as long as I can. So I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for buy my albums if you have or even just being her tonight. Thank you so very much."

**Who I've Always Been- Taylor Swift**

**Momoko: **_You walk in here with your guitar man  
Your shiney boots and full on band  
A smile on your face, a knife in your hand  
Singing songs you got memorised  
With whatever talent money buys  
So polished that it slips right through your hands  
Don't worry yourself, I ain't your competition  
But don't flatter yourself, that was never my intention_

I wanna talk about what you are that I ain't  
Let's talk about what you do that I can't  
Let's talk about you and me in an empty room and who wins  
Let's talk about what you did to get here  
Let's talk about blood and sweat and tears  
Let's talk about what you wanna be  
And who I've always been, yeah

I walk in here with my beat up case  
The same guitar I've always played  
And the words I wrote down on a page  
When I was twelve years old and small town raised  
You tell the crowd you pay in dues  
I tell them this is what I do  
And it's what I put my life into  
As I breathe in smoke and cheap perfume  
And say life on musical road is rough conditions  
Oh, but the easy ride was never my ambition

I wanna talk about what you are that I ain't  
Let's talk about what you do that I can't  
Let's talk about you and me in an empty room and who wins  
Let's talk about what you did to get here  
Let's talk about blood and sweat and tears  
Let's talk about what you wanna be  
And who I've always been, yeah

Let's talk about your childhood days  
You were the prom queen, I was on this stage  
So where's that crown gotten you these days?  
When it's me and you and the same damn games

Let's talk about what you got that I ain't  
Let's talk about what you do that I can't  
Let's put me and you in an empty room and see who wins  
I wanna talk about what you did to get here  
Let's talk about blood and sweat and tears  
Let's talk about what you wanna be, girl  
And who I've always been

I walked off that stage with the biggest smile on my face. I showed her up good. It felt wrong but so good at the same time. "Well that was," Brick paused, "Amazing as always! Let's give another hand for Momoko, shall we?" The crowd sounded like a NASCAR race, loud and unable to stop until it's over.

Just then Himeko came back up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from Bricks hand and yells, "What, that is so unfair! I was so much better than her! I think we should do a slow song just to make sure we can really sing." She looked so confident, but yet again she is wrong.

**Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

**Himeko: **_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain__  
__Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain__  
__Time starts to pass and before you know it, you're frozen___

_But something happened for the very first time with you__  
__My heart melted to the ground, I found something true__  
__And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy___

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you__  
__They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth__  
__My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing___

_You cut me open___

_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love__  
__Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__You cut me open___

_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud__  
__Their piercing sound fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt__  
__Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling___

_But nothings greater then the rush__  
__That comes with your embrace__  
__And in this world of loneliness I see your__face__  
__Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy__  
__Maybe, maybe___

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you__  
__They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth__  
__My heart 's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing___

_You cut me open___

_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love__  
__Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__You cut me open___

_And it's draining all of me__  
__Oh, they find it hard to believe__  
__I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see___

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you__  
__They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth__  
__My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing___

_You cut me open__  
__And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love__  
__Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love___

_You cut me open__  
__And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love__  
__Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love___

_You cut me open__  
__And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

"Again, may I say that was interesting." Brick said and I was laughing hard too. She sounded awful, worse than before. I didn't think that is was possible to get worse in about four to five minutes.

"Try to top that, hun." She said all snobby even more so than usual.

"Listen, "hun" I don't know what crawled up your ass and died there, but let's not hope it rots." I said in the nicest way possible, which is really hard with her.

Brick put the microphone on the stand and brought out a stool for me to lean on. "This next song is one I think everyone is fairly familiar with," I said in the microphone, "This song is the first one you every heard from me and it means everything in the world to me. So without further ado, here is Tim McGraw."

**Tim McGraw- Taylor Swift**

**Momoko: **_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie"__  
__Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On backroads at night__  
__And I was right there beside him_

_All summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find_

_That summer'd gone__  
__But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake__  
__When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans__  
__When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me__  
__September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that__  
__But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back__  
__It's hard not to find it all_

_A little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that_

_It's nice to believe__  
__When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake__  
__When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans__  
__When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me__  
__And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read__  
__Is when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place__  
__When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans__  
__When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me, mmm__  
__You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_And I said "That a lie"_

"Wow," Brick said, "Now it is time for the duet to see who wins! This is going by much faster then I hoped. Whoever wins gets to sing the rest of the night with me!" He yelled, great just great.

"You best get ready for the time of your life, Bricky because I am going to win."

"Oh my lord, you have to be kidding me right?" I said without thinking, crap Alex is going to kill me.

"Oh is that a challenge." Himeko threatens.

"Um," I pause, "It never was one to begin with."

The crowd 'ohhed' and 'burned'. God I should just stop talking.

**Something To Dance For/TTYLXOX- Zendaya/Bella Thorne**

**Momoko: **_A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Wish For__  
__A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Ask For__  
__When It's A Gift Worth Taking__  
__A Chance For__  
__Then This Is Something To Dance For___

_This Is Something You Dance For___

_There's A Moment When You Look To Decide__  
__Who Will Fall__  
__Who Will Survive__  
__That's The Moment When You Find It Inside__  
__On The Line__  
__This Is Your Time__  
__And It's All I Want And It's All I Do___

_A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Wish For__  
__A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Ask For__  
__When It's A Gift Worth Taking__  
__A Chance For__  
__Then This Is Something To Dance For___

_A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Wish For__  
__A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Ask For__  
__When It's A Gift Worth Taking__  
__A Chance For__  
__Then This Is Something To Dance For___

**Himeko: **_Be Be Be My BFF__  
__'Cause IDK What's Coming Next__  
__And I'll Be__  
__LMHO With The Rest__  
__So__  
__TTYLXOX___

_Be Be Be My BFF__  
__'Cause IDK What's Coming Next__  
__And I'll Be__  
__LMHO With The Rest__  
__So__  
__TTYLXOX___

_Show Up In The Same Dress__  
__We Don't Know Who Wore It Best__  
__Not Make A Big Deal__  
__Act Like It's A New Trend___

_Look Good When We Go 'Round Here__  
__Try On These Boots__  
__I Found This Boy Who Said__  
__You're Sweet__  
__He's Got A Best Friend___

_Be Be Be My BFF__  
__'Cause IDK What's Coming Next__  
__And I'll Be__  
__LMHO With The Rest__  
__So__  
__TTYLXOX___

_Be Be Be My BFF__  
__'Cause IDK What's Coming Next__  
__And I'll Be__  
__LMHO With The Rest__  
__So__  
__TTYLXOX___

_(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)(XOX)__  
_

_**(Same Time)**__  
_**Momoko: **_A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Wish For__  
__A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Ask For__  
__When It's A Gift Worth Taking__  
__A Chance For__  
__Then This Is Something To Dance For___

**Himeko: **_Be Be Be My BFF__  
__'Cause IDK What's Coming Next__  
__And I'll Be__  
__LMHO With The Rest__  
__So__  
__TTYLXOX___

_**(Same Time)**__  
_**Momoko: **_A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Wish For__  
__A Dream Like This__  
__Not Something You Ask For__  
__When It's A Gift Worth Taking__  
__A Chance For__  
__Then This Is Something To Dance For__  
_

**Himeko: **_Be Be Be My BFF__  
__'Cause IDK What's Coming Next__  
__And I'll Be__  
__LMHO With The Rest__  
__So__  
__TTYLXOX__  
_

"Okay, I am not even going to say anything about that. Let us pick the winner." Brick said. He put his hand above Himeko's head there were a lot more cheers for her than I thought there'd be. He soon put his hand above my head, there was so many cheers for me. Some were chanting my name, there were some whistles and the all round favorite, "Woop, Oh yeah, Woo!"

Himeko looked utterly disappointed, crushed, devastated. That was until I put my hand out for her to shake, she crushed my hand so hard I swear I heard the bones in it break. "I hope you have fun with your poor career move." She said and left the stage.

I walked off with Brick and as soon as I got off I was holding my hand, "Holy Mary Mother of God!" I yelled.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked anxiety written all over his face.

"Oh man does she have a grip, I think she broke my hand. I am super glad I put my left hand out and not my right one." I said in an easy-going tone.

"Let me see."

"No, it fine. I'm fine, my hand is perfectly all right. See," I showed him my hand and wiggled all four fingers and my thumb, "I can still move it."

"Ok, fine." He said while putting up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I think you guys should get on stage before they all leave." The DJ said.

"Sure thing, man." Brick said going back into his cool dude attitude.

We went back on stage and we sang and danced and then Brick did the unthinkable, "We're going to slow it down here for a little bit, so grab guys grab your girl and hold her in your arms like you're never going to let go." I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Here is Forever Young."

**Forever Young- (in the style of) One Direction**

**Brick:** _Let's dance in style_

_Let's dance for a while_

_Heaven can wait_

_We're only watching the skies_

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst_

_Are you going to drop the bomb or not_

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power _

_But we never say never_

_Sitting in a sand pit_

_Life is a short trip_

_The music's for the sad men_

**Both:** _Forever young_

_I wanna be forever young_

_Do you really wanna live forever_

_Forever, forever young_

**Momoko: **_Some are like water_

_Some are like the heat_

_Some are the melody_

_And some are the beat_

_But sooner or later they all will be gone_

_Why don't they stay young_

_It's hard to get old without a cause_

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_

_Youth is like diamonds in the sun_

_And diamonds are forever_

**Both:** _Forever young_

_I wanna be forever young_

_Do you really wanna live forever_

_Forever or never _

_Forever young _

_I wanna be forever young_

_Do you really wanna live forever_

_Forever or never _

**Momoko: **_So many adventures couldn't happen today_

_So many songs we forgot to play_

_So many dreams are swing out of the blue_

_We let them come true_

**Brick:** _Forever young_

_I wanna be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever_

_Forever or never_

**Both:** _Forever young_

_I wanna be forever young_

_Do you really wanna live forever_

_Forever or never_

_Forever young_

_I wanna be forever young_ (**Momoko:** _Forever_)

_Do you really wanna live forever_ (**Momoko:** _Forever_)

_Forever or never_ (**Momoko:** _Forever, Ah…. Oh_)

_Forever young_

_I wanna be forever young_

_Do you really wanna live forever _

_Forever, forever, forever young_

"We are going to keep it slow here so keep dancing like you are," I said as I grab my guitar and hand Brick one too, "And I am sad to say that this is the last song of the evening." There were some "awe's" but even pop stars need their sleep.

**Truly Madly Deeply- One Direction**

**Momoko:**_  
Am I sleep, am I awake or somewhere in between__  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me__  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined__  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine___

**Brick:**_  
Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss__  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this__  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl__  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world___

**Both:**_  
Truly, madly, deeply I am__  
Foolishly, completely falling__  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in__  
So baby say you'll always keep me__  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you__  
In love with you___

**Brick:**_  
Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed__  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said__  
And tender touches just to show you how I feel__  
Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal___

**Momoko:**_  
Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this__  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it__  
'Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same__  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name___

**Both:**_  
Truly, madly, deeply I am__  
Foolishly, completely falling__  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in__  
So baby say you'll always keep me__  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you___

**Momoko:**_  
I hope I'm not a casualty__  
I hope you won't get up and leave__  
Might not mean that much to you__  
But to me it's everything__  
Everything___

**Both-Momoko*:**_  
Truly, madly, deeply I am__  
Foolishly, completely falling__  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in__  
So baby say you'll always keep me__  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love *(in love)__  
With you *(with you)__  
In love *(in love)__  
With you *(with you)__  
In love *(in love)__  
With you *(with you)_

"Thank you so much! Have a safe drive home and see you Monday!" I said. Brick walked me home that night. I held my high heels in my left hand and his in my right. It just seemed so right that my hand was in his.

**Okay guys. First this took forever! I am super duper sorry this is very late but it summer for me! That means more time to write. This was really long because there were eight songs and it would have been longer had I not cut a few of them out. Anyways I made state swimming because I just "beasted" this year up according to the seniors. Well, I did freaking awesome, two ninths and a thirteenth… for those who don't know what that means, I am ninth and thirteenth in those events in my whole state, which as a freshman going to be a sophomore is pretty freaking sweet! Thanks for reading and I make no promises about the chapter. SONG REQUEST ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	5. Chapter 5 Big News

**I hope you enjoy being dead guys because after this chapter you might be. I had to stop writing for a while because it was going to turn into porn so I deleted that and started over, but I almost died so… bye. ONLY ONE SONG SORRY!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and my OC which you will meet in this chapter.**

Chapter 5; Big News- Momoko

"But Alex-" I began.

"Momoko, I know what's best for you. At least give it a shot. Besides, with what you pulled at the dance two weeks ago, you deserve this." She sounded like she cared but then it turned into the motherly figure. Hurray.

"I know what's best for me too, and trust me this isn't." I complained into the phone.

**Later that day**

Alex said it would be a good idea. She said it would be good for me. I don't like the idea, not one bit! Let me get you back up the speed. Alex thought it would be a great opportunity for me to do a duet, you can forget that because I am not doing it.

I was in the practice room that the principal let me have. I was sitting on the piano bench with my head on the keys when I heard a knock, "Who is it," I said not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Me," he said as he opened the door, "What's wrong?"

"Alex wants me to do a duet," I said calmly.

"What's so wrong about that?" he asked confused.

"I have no idea what the song is going to sound like, let alone the lyrics!" I screamed flustered with myself.

"Bloss, babe, calm down. You'll figure it out, you always do." He said trying to cheer me up.

"But what if I can't! Some people expect so much out of but I can't do everything! For gods sake I am only sixteen!"I ranted

"M.B., shh," he comforted me with a hug and kiss on the top of my head, "It's fine, everything is going to be okay. Remember the day when everything changed."

That's when it hit me, I looked into his red eyes, "I've got it." I said excited, "Pick up a guitar we have a duet to write." He smiled.

* * *

I rushed to Brick's house the following morning and knocked on the door, only to be answered by Mrs. Mahn **(AN- it is pronounced like man)**, "Oh, Momoko! What a wonderful surprise! Would you like some pancakes, dear?"She asked nicely.

"No, thank you, ma'am." I answered, I stopped in the doorway to look at the picture of her and Mr. Mahn. They looked so happy dancing in the picture.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked, it was Mrs. Mahn.

"Yes, very much so. The first time I saw this it reminded me of my grandmother. Like to clothes she wore when she was my age."

"They were, maybe not her clothes exactly, but the same style nonetheless," she said and started to look in a faraway place, "It was our first dance together, the theme was decades. We went as people from the 40s and 50s. We had so much fun that night. Would you like it?" she asked coming out of her trance.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." I refuse, but to tell you the truth, I really would love it.

"Please, I insist." She said as she put the picture in my purse.

"Thank you." I said with a smile on my face. I hugged her and went to find Brick.

I knocked on his door and he came out after a little bit, "You're running behind," I told him, "You were suppose to be ready before now."

"Relax M.B., I got this under control." He said trying to sound smooth.

"Relax? You have this under control? Lord, if you are listening please kill me know so I don't have to witness this failure!" I screamed, freaking out.

"Momoko, really," I nodded, "Fine, let's go before you blow your top."

"I feel very offended now." I said. He smirked and took my hand.

We walked out to Brick's red Oldsmobile '69 convertible* and got in. Brick was paying more attention to me then the road and almost ran a red light. We eventually made it to my studio and Alex was waiting there.

"Momoko, did you write a duet?" she asked me. I nodded and she motioned us towards the sound booth. We walked in and I sat down on the ground after I grab my headphones and Brick sat on the stool with another pair of headphones. Alex motioned to me that the tape was rolling

"You good to go?" Brick asked me and I nodded and began to strum with Brick doing the same.

**Momoko:** _All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

**Both:** _I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you know you know you__  
Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**Brick:** _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

**Momoko:** _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_

_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right_

**Both: **_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you know you know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed__  
Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

**Momoko:** _I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you know you know you_

**Both_:_**_ Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**Momoko with Brick in the background:** _All I know is we said hello_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has changed_

_All I know is a newfound grace_

_All my days, I'll know your face_

**Both:** _All I know since yesterday, is everything has changed._

When the song was over I hadn't even realized that Brick and I were staring at each other. I felt something in the pit of my stomach and it was a good feeling.

"That was beautiful, Momoko!" Alex said over the intercom.

I looked away from Brick to see Alex nodding her head and wiping her eyes. I took off my headphones and went outside the booth. I looked into her eyes, "Are you serious?" I asked, she nodded her head.

"That was the sweetest duet ever."

I ran back into the booth and told Brick that Alex said it was amazing. "Do you want me to stick around and wait for you?"

"No, I could be here all day. If I could live here I would." I replied. He laughed like a little kid.

"Okay, if you say so." He said still laughing and leaving the studio.

"Momoko, come here for a second." Alex called me over.

"Um, yeah?" I questioned.

"Cherry Blossom Records thought that it would be a good idea if you went on your very first tour. It would start the following week you got out of school and it will be announced tomorrow. You can even bring your friends if you really want to, we will start band auditions at your school next week sometime."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, I am being completely serious."

"Oh my god! That is really awesome! I have to tell everyone," I said, Alex gave me that look, "And by everyone I mean all my friends!"

With that I left the studio and I dug out my phone and sent out a group text message to Miyako, Kaoru, Butch, Boomer, Brick, and Brazil. Brazil is my song tester. I have played every song that have been on my past two albums for her, Miyako and Kaoru. I was at the front doors of my studios building when I sent the message which said; IMPORTANT… come to my house for lunch! .x

Within ten minutes I received a reply from all of them. I was at the corner of my street and I saw Brick already at my doorstep with Brazil and they were talking about god only knows what. Probably trying to set him up with one of her friends. I walked up the steps and got a hello from both of them but I didn't reply because I was so excited that I couldn't even talk.

I opened my door and went to the kitchen. "What do you guys want for lunch?" I asked casually.

I heard my front door open and soon heard fighting, Kaoru and Butch are here. "I will go break them up before they break anything." Brick said, I gave him grateful look.

"So," Brazil said, "I have this friend, and he is kinda lonely and needs someone to talk to."

"No." I said instantly.

"But you did even hear me out." She complained.

"I still remember what happened last time." I stated with a shiver.

"Yeah, so that time didn't work out. But that was almost eight months ago. I grantee that this guy will let you wear high heels." She said excited.

I gave up and gave in, "Fine, when and where am I supposed to meet him?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at eight in the coffee shop."

"Can I ask who he is?"

"Nope." She said as she popped the letter p.

I heard the door open yet again and knew that Miyako and Boomer had just come in. Everyone walked in the kitchen and sat down at my table while I stood.

"Are you going to feed us first or tell us what you wanted to tell us?" Kaoru asked, she must be really hungry.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"Noodles!" Butch said.

"Okay, noodles it is." I said, I put on the water for the noodles.

"So." Kaoru said.

"So what?" I asked.

"What do you want to tell us?" she asked getting annoyed.

"Oh! That!" I said, the water was boiling at this point, I put in the noodles so my back was turned. No one could see the smile on my face, "Oh well I was talking to Alex earlier today and she said that I am going on tour this summer. It starts the week after school gets out." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" Brick almost screamed. I then turned around and they saw the smile on my face.

"Where happy for you." Miyako came up and hugged me with a smile.

"But I didn't even tell you guys the best part." I said getting excited, "You guys are all going with me!"

"What?" Miyako asked in shock.

"I think that you heard me but you all are going with me!" I screamed in excitement.

Miyako hugged me once again and started to jump up and down with me still in her hug. "Oh my god, that means we leave in about three months."

"Oh, yeah. I guess we do." I said, Miyako started to ramble on and on about designing my outfits, "Miyako, we can talk about that later. We have almost a month." I said with a laugh.

* * *

The next day I wore a hot pink high-to-low strapless dress with a black belt around my waist. I had on black lace-up ankle boots and the gumball ring that Brick got me. My hair was straightened and I put on my black fedora and my jean jacket. I left my house around 7:45 and went to the coffee shop. I order a hot chocolate with no drizzle and a cheese Danish. I told them my name and waited for my coffee.

I suddenly got a text from Brazil, it read; Momo! R u there? R u even wearing the hat I gave you? He will be in a black leather jacket and sitting in a booth by 7:50. I replied with an okay and yes.

There were only two booths and only one person was in the one in the very corner but he wasn't wearing a leather jacket. I got my drink and went to go sit down in the other booth. I stared out the window while waiting for my "date" to show up. I soon heard the doorbell go off, signaling someone had just entered the shop. I heard a deep voice, I figured that he was ordering. I looked up to see that the person was indeed a guy, but this one had on a leather jacket. I quickly turned back to the window, because this guy wasn't any ordinary guy. This guy was Brick Jojo.

I then saw a figure across from me, "I thought that was you. Who knew that we would be on a date together." He said.

"Brazil." I said easily. He laughed, just like a little kid, "Do you wanna see a magic trick?" I asked.

I noticed Brick had one of those plastic spoons in his coffee. I must have been eyeing it for a while because he said, "Do you want a spoon, or just this spoon?"

"I would like that spoon, please." He handed over his spoon, not without licking the excess coffee that was on it first. I grabbed a napkin and make sure that the spoon was dry. I put the spoon up to my mouth and breathed hot air on it and then put it on the tip of my nose. It didn't stay at first, or the second time, but the third time it worked and Brick was very impressed.

"Not only can she sing ladies and gentlemen but is also a magician." He said like an announcer.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said. The rest of the morning went like that and we went to the park and the ice cream shop but soon I had to get home. I had this melody stuck in my head. We were walking to my house and I felt as if something bad was going to happen but I dismissed it.

"Hey," Brick said as he took my arm to bring me closer to him. "One; I had a nice time with you." He said then bent his head closer to my ear, "And two; I hope you realize that they were following us all day."

I smiled, "I kinda figured that out when I saw Brazil and Miyako in a tree." I got up on my tip-toes so I was closer to his face this time, "And I had a nice time with you too, I hope we can do it again." I gave him a small peck on the cheek and walked up the stairs to my porch and opened my door when I felt the warm arms I was just in snake around my waist. I turned around.

"You can't just leave a guy hanging like that," he said. He picked me up and walked into my house and shut the door.

"Oh and why may that be?" I asked.

"You leave me wanting more." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I ask, I noticed that I had my arms around his neck and our faces were really close. The next thing I knew was that his lips were on mine. They were soft and he smelt like cherries or cinnamon, I don't know but it was good.

Sadly we needed air, "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that." He said looking into my eyes. I looked right back into his red ones and I could see the warmth, the love in them, "I should go." He said as he pulled away and the warmth that I felt is gone.

"I didn't ask you to leave." I stated, "Who knows my house may burn down without you here." He came back to me and pulled me to my couch he turned on a movie, I laid my head down on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist. Soon enough I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I opened my eyes and it was dark outside. I grabbed my phone and then I noticed that I was in my bedroom. What was smoking? I looked out in the hallway and all I saw was smoke. Was my house on fire? I started to cough violently. I couldn't stop. That was when I noticed it, the fire was at the room right next to mine and it was huge. I forgot everything I learned when I was a little kid when they put you through that fire safety stuff at school.

It was moving towards the stairs and I had no way to get out. I saw a figure on the other side of the fire. "Momoko?!" The figure asked. I answered with a fit of coughing. The figure jumped through the fire and it was Brick.

He grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from my room. I almost let him too. I jerked away from him and ran back to my room. How could I forget the only thing that is left of my mom, her photograph that is next to my bed. Brick came in and again grabbed my arm as I grabbed the picture. He jumped through the fire with me in his arms and we were about to go out the door it got blocked.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

I pointed to the window and he smashed it. He went through it and I jumped out right behind him and he caught me. I must have dropped my picture of mom because I didn't have it in my hands. I went back through the window and Brick wasn't that far behind me. I couldn't see much because of all the smoke. But I soon found the picture, but I bent down to pick it up the world got fuzzy. I managed to get the picture in my hands and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. I wasn't in my bed. Where was I? All I saw was red. I looked around the room for something or someone. I found that someone and something, Brick holding my mother's picture.

I touched Brick's hand and he immediately shot up, "Momoko, you're up?" he asked.

I nodded, afraid to talk. "Do you want to water? The doctor wanted to take you to the hospital but I was not letting you go."

I nodded once again, he was going to leave but that wasn't going to happen. I grabbed his hand, he looked me in the eyes and yelled at Boomer to get me some water. I drank the water, "Better?"

"Yeah," I said. "I sound horrible! What time is it?" I asked.

"About 9:00, why?"

"We have school. We are missing school." I went wide eyed.

"It's fine, my mom called in for the both of us." I felt the relief wash over me.

"Okay, good." I picked up the picture of my mom that was laying on the bedside table.

"Momoko, why did you go get the picture of your mom?" Brick asked me.

"March 23rd, why?"

"Happy birthday, Mom." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Who Donnit

**In the last chapter there was so much confusion that I had to write another chapter before the one that I previously was working on. You could say that this chapter you are about to read is like 6 1/2. I don't know. Call it what you want, don't care. But I am very disappointed in all of you that didn't review! Mmmhmm, I am calling you out! I don't like to push people to review but I want to know what you people think! I mean really how hard is it to say if you liked it or didn't like it or something; you can even tell me what you ate for dinner! I don't care just review! ONWARD FELLOW READERS!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 6; Who Donnit- Momoko

"What?" Brick asked.

"I saw the picture of my mother, and just thought that it is March, the month she was born in. I didn't know how long I was asleep for so I asked you the date and sure enough, today is my mom's birthday." I explain.

LATER THAT DAY

Brick and I were at the police station because they had a few questions to ask us. Brick went first but it didn't take him that long because he wasn't there when it happened. He just saved me. The police brought Brick out and asked me to follow them. I did as was instructed.

"Where were you when the fire started?"

"In bed, asleep."

"Is there anyone who might be out to get you, someone who doesn't like you, someone who just can't stand you?"

"Well, there is one person," I started, "Her name is Himeko Shirogane. She use to date Brick and then I sort of showed her up at the last school dance that we had. Do you think that she could have started the fire?"

"We are not certain, but we will look into her." The officer stated, "You can go home now." I looked at him wide eyed, "I'm sorry, bad choice of words."

I left the questioning is tears. I wasn't full on sobbing but it wouldn't be long. The officer lead me out to Brick who was standing, pacing is more of what he was doing. He turned to see me crying and rushed over, staring the officer down.

"Momoko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just realized that I am homeless. I'm famous and homeless." I cried even harder into his chest. He patted my back gently.

I looked out the window and saw that it had started raining. Really, today can't get any worse. We walked back to Bricks house in the rain. Miyako had brought over some of the clothes that I keep at her house in case of emergencies. I got in the shower and changed really quick. I put my hair up into a messy bun that was still wet, but I didn't care. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white v-neck shirt that had lace for the sleeves and the back, I wore a light pink tank top underneath that. I had on ripped skinny jeans with jewels and pearls on them. My shoes were black strapy wedges. Thank god for best friends.

I walked out and saw that Brick was in new clothes. He was wearing a dark pair of blue jeans with a sliver chain attached to the belt loops, a red t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black and red Air Jordan's.

"Come on, I have to show you something." He said while leading me out of his house with an umbrella this time.

He lead me to the house next door, "Okay, I am a little confused."

He turned me to face the front by the tree. There was a for rent/sale sign. Oh my god, this was perfect. It was just down the street from where I lived before it was small but yet big enough that I didn't feel very lonely. I called the number that was on the sign and asked if I could see the inside of this house. They said to come back tomorrow at around four o'clock. I was really getting excited.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was sitting on the edge of Brick's bed looking at the picture of my mom, then I realized that the picture of Brick's "mom and dad" got lost in the fire. I felt horrible all over again. But I could still see the picture in the back of my mind.

I somehow managed to walk across Brick's room and to his electric piano with a pencil and paper in my hand. I put both of those things on the stand, closed my eyes and started to play.

Once I figured out what I wanted the melody to be I started to think of lyrics. Then it came to me all at once. I jotted everything down from the notes to the lyrics even all the instruments I wanted to have in this song.

**STARLIGHT**

**MOMOKO**: _I said "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"__  
__It was the best night never would forget how we moved__  
__The whole place dressed to the nines__  
__And we were dancing, dancing__  
__Like from me to starlight__  
__Like from me to starlight__  
_  
I picked up Brick's guitar and started to play on it.

_I'm the Barbie on the board walk, summer of '45__  
__Picks me up every night, we were 17 and crazy running wild, wild__  
__Can't 'member what song it was playing when we walked in__  
__The night we snuck into a yacht club party__  
__Pretending to be a duchess and a prince__I said "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"__  
__It was the best night never would forget how we moved__  
__The whole place dressed to the nines__  
__And we were dancing, dancing__  
__Like from me to starlight, starlight__  
__Like from me to starlight, starlight__He said "Look at you worrying so much about things you can't change.__  
__You spend you whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way."__  
__He was trying skip rocks on the ocean saying to me__  
__"Don't ya see the starlight, starlight?__  
__Don't ya dream impossible things?"__Like, oh my what a marvelous tune__  
__It was the best night never forget how we moved__  
__The whole place dressed to the nines__  
__And we were dancing, dancing__  
__Like from me to starlight, starlight__  
__Like from me to starlight, starlight__Oh oh, he's talking crazy__  
__Oh oh, dancing with me__  
__Oh oh, we could get married__  
__Have some kids and teach 'em how to dream__  
_  
I decided to stick a guitar solo in here and it sounded really cool if I do say so myself.

_Oh my what a marvelous tune__  
__It was the best night never forget how we moved__  
__The whole place dressed to the nines__  
__And we were dancing, dancing__  
__Like from me to starlight, starlight__  
__Like from me to starlight, starlight__  
__Like from me to starlight, starlight__  
__Like we dream impossible dreams__  
__Like starlight, starlight__  
__Like we dream impossible dreams__  
_  
I put down Brick's guitar and went back to the piano.

_Don't ya see the starlight, starlight?__  
__Don't ya dream impossible things?__  
_  
"Wow, that was incredible." Brick said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"The whole time." He responded, "Who is the song for?"

I smiled, "Your mom."

"Really, you used that on me?"

"You thought I was joking when I said 'Your mom'? I wasn't joking I was telling the truth.

He looked down the stair, because he had been standing in the doorway, then back at me, "When are you going to play it for her?"

"I don't know, usually songs don't come to me that fast." I said looking down.

"You could sing it to her after dinner, if you want." Brick suggested.

I smiled, "Sure."

**AFTER DINNER**

I played Ms. Mahn the song and she was crying, "I don't have to put it on my next album if you don't want me to. I understand if you don't like it."

She then hugged me, "It was wonderful, sweetheart." I hugged her back, I felt as if she was my mother, even for the time being.

She let me go and Brick took me upstairs to his room. I looked out the window looking up at the stars, thinking about what will happen tomorrow at school and what people will be saying about me in the news.

"You know what you did for her was really sweet. Living in a house full of boys with no girls around her, she really treats you like her daughter." He said as he wrapped his hands around my waist and bringing me out of my thoughts in the process.

"I know, she looked really sad, so I had to do something for her. For as much as she does for everyone else." I leaned my head back so it was now lying in the crook of Brick's neck.

"We should get to bed." Brick said picking me up and towing me to his bed, "I can sleep on the floor."

"What, no. This is your room," I began but was cut off by Brick.

"Momoko, you're right this is my room and I want you to sleep on the bed." He insisted, not going to take no for an answer.

I didn't feel like arguing anymore because I was tired and a lot has happened to me. I got in the bed with Brick on the floor. I soon fell asleep.

**DREAMLAND**

I was in this strange place; it looked as if I was in a house but better, a mansion so to speak. I found a mirror and saw that I looked much older, like I was about 19. I didn't have my bangs anymore, my hair was curled but still the same lovely orange I loved so much. I noticed that I was wearing this beautiful pink dress. It looked as if it came straight out of a fairytale. The back had a string where it tied and the bodice was very sparkle, it was also had a sweetheart neckline and strapless. The skirt of the dress just flowed wonderfully around my legs and reached all the way to the floor. The whole dress was the color of pale rose.

Alex came into the room and dragged me outside and into a limo. The car stopped and then there was a red carpet. I had no idea what to do. But I soon got into a rhythm of walking and then stopping so the fans and press could take pictures of me. I signed my name on papers, phones, shirts, glasses. I waved and got interviewed about certain things like who I am wearing, what is the next album called, and who I was currently dating. I told them the right answers to everything and Alex looked really impressed.

Alex led me to back stage and I got ready to sing the opening act. I sat down on my pink piano bench right behind my pink piano that had my name on and all the songs that I have played on it. The sharp and flat keys were pink and the regular keys were red. I placed the microphone on the stand and waited for the introduction.

"Hello, Tokyo! Nice to be doing this introduction for this nice, lovely young lady! You all know her; she has been at the top of the charts with this song for about a month and a half now. I know this because she kept calling me to tell me." Kaoru complained.

"Kaoru, that is not a nice thing to say about your best friend. Anyways, she is only nineteen and living life to the fullest. Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, one of my bestest friends, Momoko Marie!" Miyako said. I could hear the violins start to play, and the lift started to go up so I played.

**Back To December/Apologize/You're Not Sorry**

**Momoko- **_I'm so glad you made time to see me__  
__How's life? Tell me, how's your family?__  
__I haven't seen them in a while__You've been good, busier than ever__  
__We small talk, work and the weather__  
__Your guard is up, and I know why__Because the last time you saw me__  
__Is still burned in the back of your mind__  
__You gave me roses, and I left them there to die__So this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December all the time__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and make it alright__  
__I go back to December all the time__These days, I haven't been sleeping__  
__Staying up, playing back myself leaving__  
__When your birthday passed, and I didn't call__Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side__  
__And realized I loved you in the fall__And then the cold came, the dark days__  
__When fear crept into my mind__  
__You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye__So this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__And I go back to December all the time__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to December all the time__I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile__  
__So good to me, so right__  
__And how you held me in your arms that September night__  
__The first time you ever saw me cry__Maybe this is wishful thinking__  
__Probably mindless dreaming__  
__But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right__I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't__  
__So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

The violins started to bring tension into the music. I grabbed the microphone and turned my body towards the crowd. The lights went red._And then he said it's too late to apologize__  
__It's too late__  
__He said it's too late to apologize__  
__It's too late__And I said, this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night__  
__(It's too late to apologise)__  
__And I go back to December all the time__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine__  
__(It's too late to apologise)_

There was only the piano playing now but I was still towards the crowd._He said you're not sorry__  
__No, no, no__Hey, You're not sorry__  
__No, no, no__Hey, You're not sorry__  
__No, no, no__Hey, You're not sorry__  
__No, no, no_

The lights went dark and then shined back on Miyako and Kaoru. They had an award in they're hands. But they didn't have a sheet of paper. They waved me over. I gave them a confused look, "Yes, you, get over here." Kaoru said as I walked over.

"We, Kaoru and I, are proud to present this award to you, Momoko, our best friend. You make kids want to learn how to play music and write their own feelings down." Miyako said handing me the award.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening, I don't know what to say. Thank you to Cherry Blossom Records for letting me be myself and writing my own songs, and for just letting have a shot at making it big. Thank you to my two best friends who handed me this award for always supporting me with all the songs and guys I come and tell you about, you are all a girl could ever ask for. And last but not least my fans, none of this would ever be possible without them buying my albums and coming to the shows and making signs and just spending time with me, thank you so much for everything anyone has ever done for me, even if it was breaking my heart." I concluded. I left the stage with Kaoru and Miyako at my side.

Then next thing I knew Brick was on the stage with an acoustic guitar.

**Summer Love**

**Brick- **_Can't believe your packin your bags__  
__Tryin so hard not to cry__  
__Had the best time and now its the worst time__  
__But we have to say goodbye_

_Don't promise that you're gonna write__  
__Don't promise that you'll call__  
__Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

_Cause you were mine for the Summer__  
__Now we know its nearly over__  
__Feels like snow in September__  
__But I always will remember__  
__You were my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love_

_Wish that we could be alone now__  
__If we could find some place to hide__  
__Make the last time just like the first time__  
__Push a button and rewind__Don't say the word that's on your lips__  
__Don't look at me that way__  
__Just promise you'll remember__  
__When the sky is grey_

_Cause you were mine for the Summer__  
__Now we know its nearly over__  
__Feels like snow in September__  
__But I always will remember__  
__You were my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love__So please don't make this any harder__  
__We can't take this any farther__  
__And I know there's nothin that I wanna change, change_

_Cause you were mine for the Summer__  
__Now we know its nearly over__  
__Feels like snow in September__  
__But I always will remember__  
__You were my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love__  
__You always will be my Summer love__  
__You will always be my Summer love_

Brick was then just holding the microphone, "I have in my hand the entertainer of the year," He opened the envelope, he looked surprised, "Momoko Marie!" He then seemed really happy. I then woke up.

**YOU ARE NOW EXITING DREAMLAND**

My eyes shot open and I saw the wall of red. I felt arms around my waist and noticed Brick was "the wall of red." I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time to get ready for school. I tried to move from Brick's grip, but alas, it was no use.

"Five more minutes," He whined.

"Brick, I don't think so." I said very sternly while I patted his chest.

He looked at me with sad eyes when I finally got out of his grip. I looked away and went to the bathroom to change. I wore some faded flare jeans with a hot pink tank top with a jean jacket and pink high heels. I put my hair in a side braid and left the bathroom. I didn't see Brick so I left his room only to bump into him in the hallway.

"I got some new school things for you, since" he trailed off, not needing to finish. I took the new pink bag and walked down the stairs followed by Brick. I went out the door and started to walk to school.

* * *

After school I rushed home with Brick. It was almost four and we had to get to that house. We got there just in time to see her car pull up. We waited patiently by the porch, she soon got the door open and I looked around. I really like how small it was, I mean it will just be me. It had a basement so I can turn that into my home studio. The bedrooms looked really big, there was actually four bedrooms. I really liked this house, I decided to buy it and I was super happy that I know had a home.

I was just about to call Miyako to go shopping when I got a completely different call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yes, is this Momoko Akatsutsumi?"

"Yes, this is she."

"We know who burnt your house down," the officer said.

"Who," I asked.

"Her name is Himeko Shirogane, she hired somebody to burn your house down," he stated.

"Where are they now?"

"In a jail cell," he said.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," and with that we both hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Brick asked.

"The police," I stated simply.

"So what did they tell you?"

"I was right," I said, "Himeko did do it."

**Alright, I hope the confusion is all cleared up, and honestly I was not expecting this chapter to be this long. ****The last part was done when I am very very sleep deprived. So please bear with me here! **Well you guys should check out my other story Change!I got some really nice reviews on it but it could still use some more, thanks! More reviews = update sooner! Love you lots! NEXT CHAPTER IS HER TOUR!


End file.
